Cinema
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Sara is Hanzou's "hollywood treasure." His "action and thriller." One day he sneaks up on her as she is in the shower and shenanigans follow.


Author's Note: This is part of a song fic challenge. The fandom I'm using is Tsuki no Shippo or Tail of the Moon a fan fiction between Hanzou and Sara. The song is Cinema by Benny Benessai and takes place in an alternate universe. Its somewhat more modern compared to the actual universe.

"Is the patient awake yet?" The head doctor asked.

"Not yet. He has been in this state for the last two days." The nurse said.

"I see. I'll leave you with him, Sara. Be sure to change his bandages before you leave." The doctor said as he left.

The nurse named Sara nodded and looked at her patient, Hanzou, from the Hattori Clan. What could he have done that made him so injured? Was there an enemy near by? There couldn't have. Sara would've known by now. The whole town of Iga would of known by now.

The truth was Sara enjoyed watching Hanzou sleep. She knew he wasn't dead since his heart was still beating and occasionally will talk in his sleep. She wouldn't understand what he was saying, but she knew he wasn't in any fear of anything or anybody. So neither should he.

Hanzou's sleeping form was adorable. He was like a child. Ever since Hanzou came in the hospital, Sara had been watching him.

Sara changed the man's bandages as she saw his eyes slowly open. "Your awake." She said, surpassed.

"How long have I been out?" Hanzou asked.

"A while. I'd say about a week or two. How do you feel?" Sara asked.

"My ribs still ache and I'm a little groggy." Hanzou said. His stomach growled. "I'm also a little hungry."

"I'll get you some food, okay. Would you like more pain killers?" Sara asked.

"No, I think I've been out long enough." Hanzou answered.

"Are you sure?" The dark haired female asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm sure." Hanzou said with a smile.

Sara went out to get Hanzou some rice and hot tea. Hanzou smiled to himself thinking to himself he had one attractive nurse. She was tall, curvy, had long black hair and her face so delicate and petite.

Sara came back and placed the food on a tray in front of Hanzou. She tried to make a small conversation with him. "So how did you get so banged up?"

"Ninja mission. Dad sent me out to find this girl to hopefully marry her and she had high securety that knew I was coming and they were much more of them than I expected." Hanzou explained.

"I see." Sara said, softly. She one day wanted to get married to an attractive male, someone like Hanzou. But her father always picked older duds.

"You know, your kind of cute, whats your name?" Hanzou asked.

"Sara." Sara answered.

"My name is Hattori Hanzou." Hanzou said.

"I know." Sara said.

"How did you…"

"Your clan is well known around here." Sara said with a small smile. "I must be going, do you need any thing?"

"A kiss?" Hanzou asked, playfully, then puckered his lips.

"You wish." Sara said, in the same playful tone. "I'm sorry, I am not allowed to date patients."

As she walked home she wondered to herself, 'Did he really want to kiss me?' She did admit he was really stunning looking. However her father, the head doctor was strict about his employees and their patents. He didn't even know she was watching him sleep.

After a few days Sara noticed that Hanzou was improving. He was able to walk again, however his back and ribs were still sore. She and Hanzou would talk about all sorts of things; politics, nature, and love. Sara suddenly realized it was already dark outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I better get going." Sara said. "My father is gonna kill me if he knew I was gonna be out this late."

Hanzou didn't get a chance to say anything since she was already out the door.

Sara got home and saw her father quizically looking at her.

"Why were you out so late?" He asked.

"I just went out for a nature stroll, and I got distracted, thats all." Sara lied.

Sara's father sighed and said "You really shouldn't space out like that, Sara. Men will take advantage of you."

"I know, but nothing happened to me, right?" Sara asked.

"No, but something could." Her father said.

Sara's temper began to rise and asked, "Why can't you treat me like an adult?" She stormed out and decided to take a nice long shower.

Sara didn't know that Hanzou was following her ever since she left the hospital. He wanted to give her the proper goodbye. However Sara told him about her father and her boy policy. They kept their relationship a secret. Hanzou really loved Sara, but wasn't sure if she felt the same. She might find him as kidding since they only met a week ago.

Hanzou watched Sara begin to undress, admiring her luchious curves and step inside the shower. Her hands ran against her wet skin and hair. Hanzou could find himself getting hard. Maybe telling her he loved her wasn't a good idea, he wanted to enjoy the peep show.

Sara, on the other hand noticed something. She sensed a presence. She said sternly, "Whose there?"

No answer. Sara cocked her head and looked out the window with a tense gaze. Took out a throwing star she had kept in a drawer and threw it. Hanzou was quick to dodge, with the weapon only slicing threw a strand or two of hair.

"You didn't need to throw that." Hanzou whined.

That voice sounded familiar. Hanzou popped up, rubbing the back of his head. "Happy to see me?" He asked, innocently.

"No, just surpassed. I'm just glad you weren't a rouge ninja." Sara answered.

"Your mean." Hanzou said with a pout.

Sara huffed and brushed her wet hair back. "Well thats what you get for peeping."

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going back to my home town tomorrow." Hanzou said. "I didn't know you were showering thats all."

Sara's tone softened, "I'm guessing your feeling much better."

"Yeah, I only stayed longer at the hospital to see you." Hanzou said.

No man so kind would have said that to Sara, whose heart had been broken many of times. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Hanzou was surprised and kissed back.

"Mind if I join you?" Hanzou asked.

"Go ahead." Sara said, playfully. "Just be sure that my father doesn't hear you."

Hanzou took off his shirt and pants and nearly gasped when he saw Sara taking off his mesh under shirt.

"Sara, I didn't know you were so naughty." Hanzou said in a mocking tone.

"Well its not very often I see a naked attractive man like you." Sara said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Now I need you to wash my back." She winked seductivly, implying she wanted much more than her back washed.

The two jumped in the shower. Hanzou grabbed a wash cloth and scrubbed her back. She moaned lightly. Then he realized that he had gotten his hard on earlier. He wanted to be with her, inside her.

He moved the wash cloth to her breast and began to wash and massage them. "H-Hanzou." She cried.

"Ssh, your father might hear." He said seductivly.

She turned to face him and pressed her lips against his, tasting him one more time. He still had his palms on her breast and continued to massage them. He could hear her moaning in the kiss.

He moved his lips from hers to her nipple. She grabbed his blond hair and bit her lip to prevent her from crying out his name.

Hanzou smirked and played with the other nipple. Teasing it with his tongue as Sara tried to prevent moans.

He moved away and kissed her again. She grabbed on his length and began to rapidly move her hand up and down him, pleasuring the same way he did to her.

"Ugh, Sara." He cried. "Use your mouth,"

Sara bent down and took him inside her mouth. She thrusted him inside her, enjoying his taste. He let out moans but tried to restrict himself. However his attempts were futile. She could hear him loud and clear and didn't care who walked in on them at this point.

When she pulled him out, she went to kiss Hanzou but she was pushed against the tile wall and said, "You ready?"

Sara nodded her head and said, "Take me."

He inserted himself inside Sara's small opening. She bit her lip, fearing pain, since she was a virgin. His thrusts began and the pain began. It seared threw her opening. Hanzou had noticed this and asked, with concern. "Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm a virgin, thats all." Sara said, weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hanzou asked, kissing her forehead.

"Because I knew I had to do this one day." Sara said, with a shriek of pain. "I'll be fine."

Hanzou shrugged and kept thrusting. Her cries began to stop and moans flowed from her mouth. She begged him to go deeper, harder and faster. He tried to meet her needs. Sara gripped his hair and gave it a light tug.

When they reached their climaxes, Hanzou gave her a last kiss.

"I must be going." He said.

"When will I see you again?" Sara asked, sadly.

"I'm not leaving this town." Hanzou said. "However I will tell my father I found the girl of my dreams. And that is you."


End file.
